A Place to Hide
by Skygirl02
Summary: The summer after their 7th year, Hermione is sent to the Malfoy's for protection.
1. Chapter 1

A Place to Hide

Chapter 1

A New Home

"Hermione" Professor Dumbledore said warmly as she entered his office

"Evening Professor" she said as she entered

"Sit" he said "We need to talk" and she did so, confused as to why she was there.

"It is has been becoming increasingly unsafe for Muggle-borns this past summer"

"Yes sir" she said. She already knew this so why was he bringing it up she wondered.

"We need to find somewhere safe for you to stay this summer,"

"Yes sir" she said

"The Malfoy's have agreed to take you in"

"WHAT!" she exclaimed

"They are fed up with Voldemort, they are fighting with us now" Dumbledore said calmly.

"Yes sir" Hermione said in a sunken voice.

"Good" he said cheerily as always "You will floo to Malfoy Manor, Narcissa will be waiting for you"

"Yes Professor"

"Goodbye Hermione"

"Bye Professor" she said and took a handful of Floo powder, tossed it into the fireplace and stepped in. She came out into a large elegant room. She saw Narcissa was waiting for her. She was smiling at Hermione warmly, and Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

"Welcome Hermione" Narcissa said "Follow me and we'll get you settled in, we've got clothes for you" she said leading Hermione down a hallway, up a flight of stairs, and down another long hall, until Narcissa stopped and opened a door for Hermione.

"This is your room" she said and they went in. It was a large room. The walls were painted a deep elegant purple, and the floor was wooden. Along the one wall was a large bed with gold bed sheets on it, along another wall was a large bookshelf and next to that a nice reading chair, and along the third wall were two doors.

"The one on the left leads to the bathroom, and the one on the right leads to the closet" Narcissa told her "I'm going to let you get settled, if you need anything just let me know" and she walked towards the door "I'll be back in a little bit, there's some more stuff that needs to get done today, but that can wait till you get settled in" and Narcissa left.

Hermione collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. After awhile there was a knock on the door. Hermione sat up.

"Yea" she said groggily and Draco came in. He was carrying a glass of what looked like water.

"Hey Hermione" he said when he came in "Mum wants me to have you take this potion"

"Why?" she asked suspiciously

"I guess it will disguise you, I'm not really sure" he said

"Fine" she said and took the cup and drank it. Immediately her whole body ached. She felt like she was being squeezed and tugged, her eyes burned and she felt like her hair was being tugged. Draco caught her as she collapsed, and sat her on the bed.

It was around midnight when she woke up. She stood up, and stumbled to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and nearly screamed. Her hair was now short straight black and framed he face, which was now slightly rounder, her eyes were a deep blue, and her skin was tan. Also she was about two inches shorter and skinny.

Suddenly the door opened behind her and Draco came in. He wrapped his arms around her waist. His arms were muscular and she felt warm and safe in them.

"Do you like how you look?" he asked

"Yes" she said with a smile.

"Good" he said and pulled out his wand and pointed it at her "Signum" he said and a shiver ran down her back "Now the potion won't wear off" and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You should probably get back to sleep" he said "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" she said as he left, she went into the closet and put on a white tank top and a pink pair of pajama pants, and went back to sleep.

**A/N What do you think? Do you like it? Anything you want to see different? Please review and let me know **


	2. Chapter 2

A Place to Hide

Chapter 2

Adjusting

The next morning she sat up quickly, confused as to where she was. Then she remembered what had happened last night and relaxed. She got up and walked to the closet and put on a pair of jeans and a tank top and a light blue sweatshirt. There was a knock on the door and a house elf came in

"Tilley is to escort mistress to breakfast" the house elf said

"Ok" she responded and followed the house elf to the breakfast room.

"Thank you Tilley" she said when they arrived

"Tilley is happy she could help" and the house elf disappeared. Hermione walked in, she saw Draco and Narcissa sitting at the table, there was only one empty seat for her at the table and it was obviously meant for her. She sat down in the empty chair. Draco and Narcissa were already eating and Hermione grabbed some scrambled eggs and a piece of toast and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning Hermione" Narcissa said as she sat down

"Good Morning " Hermione said "Morning Draco"

"Please call me Narcissa or Cissy" Narcissa said to Hermione with a smile

"Okay" Hermione said

"It's a beautiful day out, we should go for a swim in the pool" Draco suggested "and mum is it okay if Blaise comes over?"

"Yes, it is fine" she said "Now Hermione we need to come up with a cover story for you"

"Okay" she said sitting up

"Okay, Mia, that is your name and your mom sent you here for a visit and has been a family friend for years"

"Okay" Hermione said smiling "sounds good"

"Good" Narcissa said "I believe that's all"

They finished up breakfast in silence.

"Mia, do you want to go for a swim?" Draco asked her once they had finished.

"I'd love too" Hermione responded "I'll go get a swim-suit on"

"I'll come and get you" he responded. Hermione went upstairs and put on a purple bikini and a pair of jean shorts. She heard a knock on the door and she opened it

"You ready?" Draco asked when she opened the door

"Almost, I just have to get sunglasses and we can go" and she grabbed the sunglasses that were on her dresser "Now I'm ready"

"Let's go" he said and grabbed her hand and led her outside.

"Oh wow, your yard is beautiful" she said

"Yes, mum hired a lawn service to take care of it" he replied embracing her.

"Hey Draco" Blaise Zambini called out as he came out the sliding door "Who's this?"

"Hi I'm Mia" Hermione said introducing herself "My mom sent me here for the summer, she's been friends with for ages"

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you" Blaise responded shaking her hand

"One" Draco said and Blaise nodded

"Two" Blaise said smirking

"Three" they said together and they pushed Hermione into the pool laughing. She crossed her arms and pouted, the boys laughed harder

"Sorry Mia, we do this to everyone I introduce to Blaise by the pool" Draco said still laughing

"And how many people is that?" Hermione asked, climbing out of the pool and grabbing a towel and her wand, muttering a quick spell and drying her clothes.

"Six" Blaise responded once he had stopped laughing

"Well, I'm relaxing" Hermione said as she lay down in a pool chair and picking up a magazine. The boys went swimming as Hermione sat by the pool. Around lunchtime Tilley brought out some sandwiches and lemonade for them to eat.

"Lunchtime" she called and they hopped out of the pool. Hermione handed them towels and they dried off then sat down and ate.

**A/N What do you think? Right now I'm a little suck, if you have any ideas for a conflict that could occure (or any ideas at all about this story)PLEASE let me know through review or PM. Also****I'm going to bounce an idea off you guys right now and let me know what you think, do you think Blaise should guess that Mia is Hermione? Please review and let me know  
>*I am having my first real POLL that I would REALLY APPRECIATE RESPONSES TO: I need some names (First and Last) for Narcissa Malfoy's friends, not known death eaters, just some random names, I will choose the top 5 and they will be in my next chapter along with a special mention to their creators so PLEASE REVIEW AND ANSWER THIS POLL!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

A Place to Hide

Chapter 3

A Conversation in the Library

**A/N First I'm going to say sorry that this chapter is so short and second I'll address my reviews, first I'd like to think all my reviewers **

**Silverlionessdreamer****: The reason for Draco's niceness will be revealed and Hermione is so trusting because she trusts Dumbledore and she knows that Dumbledore would never put her in harms way**

That evening, after Blaise had left, Hermione, Draco and Narcissa sat down for dinner.

"Some old friends of mine are coming over tomorrow night for dinner" Narcissa said during the meal

"Okay, what time?" Draco asked his mother

"Around six" Narcissa replied

"Okay" Draco replied and they finished their dinner in silence

Hermione then went up to bed and quickly fell asleep. She woke up early the next morning and went down to the kitchen, got a piece of toast then went to the small library. There she found a book on British history and sat down on one of the black leather couches in the middle of the room. There she read for most of the morning, around eleven Draco came in.

"I knew I'd find you here" he said smiling and he sat down next to her

"I was up early and wanted to read" she replied

"I figured that when you weren't in your room when I came looking for you this morning" Draco responded

"I got some toast" Hermione said motioning to the empty plate on the table

"Okay" Draco said nodding and they fell into silence

"Draco can I ask you something?" Hermione asked

"Sure, what?" he answered

"Why are you being so nice to me? You've never even been civil to me before" Hermione asked

"It's because I kind of like and respect you Hermione, you're smart, caring and can stand up for yourself and I admire that" he responded thoughtfully and hugged her

"Thank you Draco" Hermione said smiling and went back to her book.

They stayed there till around four when they had to get ready for dinner.

**A/N This was just a little cute chapter I felt like putting in, I'm extending my plea again: PLEASE I NEED SOME ORIGIONAL NAMES FOR THE GUESTS, If you have any please let me know, and if you have ANY ideas for possible conflicts let me know, because my original plan isn't going to work out, if you have ANY ideas for either of those PLEASE EITHER REVIEW OR PM ME!**


	4. Chapter 4

A Place to Hide

Chapter 4

Dinner Party

Hermione went upstairs and got dressed for dinner. She put on a light gold cocktail dress with a thin black ribbon around the waist that came to her knees. She then put a black headband in her hair. Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" she called as she made sure her hair still looked nice and Draco came in

"The guests will be here soon" and he held out his arm for her and she accepted it and they went down to the foyer to greet the guests, and once they had arrived they all headed to the dining room.

Narcissa had invited some of her old friends. She had known Valarie Moreno since they were little, and she had met Isabella Basso at Hogwarts, also there was Mrs. Zambini and a few others. As they walked to the dining room Draco whispered to Hermione

"Their conversations get really boring, let's go have some pizza and watch a movie"

"Sounds good" she whispered back and Draco pulled her in the other direction. They went the media room and Draco called a house elf to bring them pizza. Draco popped in Goldfinger and they sat down on the couch to watch it.

Hermione was not paying attention to the movie, she could not stop thinking about what Draco had said earlier, could he really like her of was it just an act.

"I know what you're thinking Hermione" Draco said interrupting her thoughts "Yes I really did mean what I said earlier, I do like you" and he pulled her in closer towards him.

About halfway through the movie an owl flew in through the window with a letter. Draco took the letter and the owl left, he read the letter and without a word stood up and hurried out of the room. He came back a few minutes later and sat down with Hermione.

"Word has come that Dumbledore is dead and Harry is on the run" Draco said and Hermione gasped. Draco embraced and comforted her.

"It's going to be alright Hermione, you are safe here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you" he said

-Three months later- **(A/N I couldn't justify having such a short chapter but I want to speed up time so I'm moving ahead three months)**

Shortly after receiving the news of Dumbledore's death, Draco asked Hermione out and she said yes and they had been going out ever since.

"Hermione, are you ready?" Draco called from outside her room.

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute" Hermione called back and then opened the door. Draco gasped, her hair was up in an elegant twist and she was wearing a beautiful light blue tea length dress.

"You look beautiful darling" he sputtered and kissed her

"Thank you Draco" she replied smiling "Where are we going tonight?"

"That's a surprise my dear" and extended his arm, she took it and they disaperated.

They arrived in small deserted alley and Draco led her to the main street. They arrived at a nice upscale restaurant and walked in. They were seated and Hermione picked up a menu.

"Hello, my name is Paolo, I'll be your waiter tonight" their waiter said when he came, and then he listed the specialties and they gave their order.

The food came out quickly, Hermione got a chicken dish and Draco got beef wellington. They ate their food quietly, both lost in thought. Then the waiter came by.

"Would you like dessert?"

"Yes," Draco said "We'd both like lemon mascarpone mousse parfait" and the waiter nodded and was back in a few minutes with the desserts.

"This is delicious" Hermione said

"I knew you would like it" Draco replied smiling

**A/N Okay, I know its not great, but I'm running out of ideas ****PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PM ME OR REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! Especially for a conflict, my idea won't work anymore so I'm open to suggestions for a new one!**


End file.
